1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved throttle system for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved throttle system whereby the operation of the accelerator pedal is controlled from the beginning to the end of the acceleration procedure and also through deceleration, in a smooth and effective manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Several types of effort devices for an accelerator pedal are known in the art. The accelerator pedal of an automobile is provided with a throttle valve disposed on a throttle body as its source of operational power. That is, when a user, driver pushes on the accelerator pedal, the throttle valve is open and when the driver releases the accelerator pedal, the throttle valve is closed by the force of a return spring associated with the throttle body.
FIG. 6 shows a front elevational view of a conventional throttle valve arm 52. Such a conventional throttle valve arm 52 includes a throttle valve shaft 53 and a return spring 54 wound around the throttle valve shaft for biasing against the rotating power of the throttle valve arm as it is pulled by an accelerator cable 51. At this time, the operational power of the accelerator pedal is gradually increased by the force power of the return spring 54 of the throttle valve shaft 53 and another return spring associated with the accelerator pedal. However, since the gradient of the operational power of the accelerator pedal is very low, the driver does not have a comfortable feeling and the conventional device does not eliminate several abnormal situations, such as kick back of the automobile.
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional device shows a field disposed between two dotted lines whereas a reasonable, proper usage of the new device shows a field disposed between the two solid lines, noted with cross hatching. The conventional device illustrates that the operational power of a beginning stroke is high, however that of the last stroke, such as over 50% of the stroke is low.
Accordingly, when the driver pushes the accelerator pedal in a beginning stage, the driver needs too much power and afterwards the driver does not need very much power. In other words, in a beginning stage, the rotational speed of an automobile engine is increased by strong power and after then, the automobile engine is increased by weak power in a last stage.
Thus, in such a conventional device, the driver has a bad operational feeling and in addition, when the operation changes suddenly, the automobile can generate extreme increase in speed, extreme reduction in speed, surplus load, etc. so that air and fuel supplied to the carburetor are either insufficient or in excess. Therefore the automobile operates abnormally such as by kicking back, and the like.